The present invention relates publish/subscribe systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to monitoring subscriber message processing in a publish/subscribe messaging environment.
Publish/subscribe (pub/sub) systems allow information producing devices (e.g., publishers) to create topics. Message broker devices host the topics. Information consuming devices (e.g., subscribers) may subscribe to topics hosted by the message broker devices. Publishers may post messages to topics hosted by the message broker devices. The message broker devices may forward posted topic messages to each subscriber device that has subscribed to the topic.